Close Me in the Dark Let Me Disappear
by sweet-exile
Summary: Sequel to ‘Falling Like the Shattered Past’ all actions have consequences and Angel’s about to learn that the hard way Slash


Close Me in the Dark; Let Me Disappear.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and for their sake it's just as well.  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Falling Like the Shattered Past' all actions have consequences and Angel's about to learn that the hard way.  
  
"I'm glad you came." Angel moved aside to let Willow past.  
  
"What's this all about? You were very cryptic on the phone." She stopped noticing Wesley laid out on the bed. "Angel, what's going on? Why is he here? Where's Connor?"  
  
"Connor's fine, in his room. Wesley brought him back. We don't have time for this right now, he'll be awake soon and we need to be ready to return and secure his soul."  
  
"His soul?" A look of horror crossed Willow's face. "Angel what have you done?"  
  
"He was dying and Connor still needs him. I had to." Angel said, he kept glancing at the bed always keeping an eye on Wesley. "Please Willow. Just help him."  
  
"I don't like it, you shouldn't have done this but I'll help. I didn't think Wesley would agree to being turned."  
  
"He didn't" the admission was spoken softly and Willow nearly missed it.  
  
Willow looked at him angry now. "You did this without permission. That's horrible, I thought you of all people. You shouldn't have done it." She repeated.  
  
"It's too late now and he'll be awake soon."  
  
"Fine," she said jabbing him in the chest with her finger. "But this conversation isn't over mister."  
  
Angel watched over Wesley, while Willow made the preparations.  
  
"It's time Willow, he's awake."  
  
Angel moved over to the bed, sitting beside Wesley as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Wesley." He laid a hand on Wesley's shoulder.  
  
Wesley turned to look at Angel; it was his eyes that shocked Angel the most, gone was the Wes he'd loved, replaced with darkness. Soon he thought my Wes will be back.  
  
"Sire." The word spoke to Angelus bringing Angel's demon to more prominence, shared blood hummed in his veins as soul and demon fought over possession of Wesley. //Mine, forever mine.//  
  
He knew Willow would be working the spell, there was only one thing he could do, "drink childe" he said slashing a wrist and holding it to Wes' mouth. Wesley latched on eagerly and Angel could feel blunt teeth sharpen as he watched Wes change. The sight of his childe in his purest form was mesmerising, it had been too long and he revelled in it.  
  
The first sign that the spell had worked was Wesley pulling back abruptly and his features change back to human.  
  
"Angel?" His voice was hesitant, full of fear.  
  
"Ssh Wesley, it's ok, I'm here."  
  
"But it's not ok Angel." Willow was standing behind him arms crossed. "This was a mistake."  
  
That was too much for Angel. He turned to Willow, "a mistake? The only mistake I made was almost letting Wesley go again. How this be a mistake? He'll be here for Connor always."  
  
"You've condemned him to a existence forever in the dark. This was a mistake."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." With that she left.  
  
Angel turned back to Wes. "I'm here Wes and I always will be."  
  
"Angel, what mistake? What was Willow talking about?"  
  
"Ssh don't worry just go back to sleep." Angel stroked Wesley's forehead and kept watch as Wesley slept.  
  
Angel knew he was only delaying the inevitable but at the moment he was content just to be with his Childe. | |  
  
Angel woke up with a start feeling the space next to him empty he panicked, where was Wesley?  
  
Getting up he made his way downstairs, Wesley was standing in the lobby of the hotel staring at the stairs waiting for Angel.  
  
"Do you hate me that much?"  
  
"I don't hate you Wes."  
  
"Then why? Why did you do this to me?"  
  
Angel struggled to find the words to express how much he needed Wes, instead choosing to show his love through the Sire/Childe bond.  
  
Wesley stepped back as if slapped. "Don't", he said. "You had no right to do this. Especially after I asked you not to. I thought you understood that."  
  
"Couldn't let you leave, not again."  
  
"So I am being punished. You wanted to kill me but the cancer had already beaten you to it. So you did the next best thing: kept me. I'm bound to you forever. You've cursed me Angel, everyone I have ever cared for, ever loved will wither and die and I will be there to see it all."  
  
"I won't." Angel whispered, "I'll never leave you."  
  
He tried the bond again, sending love and acceptance to Wesley. But Wesley just stood there a blank wall refusing all contact.  
  
Angel was growing increasing frustrated, he could feel Angelus niggling, prodding, trying to force his way out to the surface. Angel could feel his need to claim Wesley increasing, screaming in every cell but he had to be patient and fight all aspects of his vampiric nature. He knew that if he pushed Wesley too far he'd lose him forever and he couldn't let that happen not another Childe, not another member of his family.  
  
"Wesley talk to me."  
  
"Oh what would you have me say Sire?"  
  
Angel winced at the obvious sarcasm. "I'm not going to do anything you're not ready for. I just want to how you feel."  
  
"How I feel?" Wesley asked incredulously. "How do you think I feel? You do the one thing I asked you not to and now I'm bound to you always. And just to add the cherry on the cake you give me my soul. So I feel everything. Every heartbeat I hear sings to me, I hear the sounds of blood rushing through arteries. I long for the blood. I feel the demon inside, it's too strong I don't think I'm going to last."  
  
"Let me help."  
  
"You've done enough." Wesley turned to walk away. At the sight of his Childe turning his back to him the last threads of Angel's control broke. Grabbing hold of Wesley he spun him round growling at him in full game face. He was so angry he nearly missed Wesley's look of triumph.  
  
"What?" He demanded.  
  
"I knew it. I knew this wasn't about Connor. Just your need to always be in control. Your need always to be in charge. You certainly are now." Wesley stepped forward pressing close to Angel, slowly rubbing himself against his Sire. "You must have always known how I felt? The attraction I had for you? Even with Virginia it was you I always thought about."  
  
Wesley pressed even harder against Angel, purring softly. "Now you've got me. How do you want me Sire?"  
  
It took all the restraint Angel had to push Wesley away and block out the sounds of Angelus howling his disappointment.  
  
"Don't Wes." Angel wanted to explain but Wesley cut him off.  
  
"Then you really don't want me and it really was punishment."  
  
"No! I do want you I always have but not until you're ready. You're still angry and not thinking clearly. I want to make things better between us."  
  
"Then here." Wesley handed him a stake. "Make it quick before Connor sees me I don't want him to know of this."  
  
Angel dropped the stake. "I can't. I'm sorry but I can't. Don't ask me again."  
  
"Why not? I don't want to be like this and you shouldn't want me to be around Connor."  
  
"I trust you Wes. I know you're strong and Connor needs you. "  
  
"Wesley!" Connor's shout echoed through the hotel. "You're better." He came rushing down the stairs and threw himself into Wesley's arms.  
  
"See." Angel said. "He needs you." | |  
  
Angel came down the stairs to make dinner for Connor, he found Wesley at the door making ready to leave.  
  
"Wesley what are you doing? I thought after Connor saw you everything was ok. I thought we were working things out. Don't leave. Connor.."  
  
"Don't you dare bring him into this. It's not fair Angel. Stop hiding behind your son and tell the truth."  
  
"Alright I need you, don't leave me Wes please. I'm sorry for being weak please stay."  
  
"I can't stay not after this. What you did. Angel you were wrong. It was selfish. I should have died but now, well that's not going to happen unless I take a stroll in the sun. Connor has learnt nothing from this, he now thinks vampirism is the cure for everything. What are you going to do Angel turn everyone he loves? And what about Connor, are you going to turn him too? Did you even think about me and how I'd be affected? I can't even look at him, knowing what I am, the demon inside. He doesn't know the darkness in our hearts Angel but you do. What were you thinking?"  
  
"I wasn't I just knew I didn't want you to leave."  
  
"It's too late Angel, I'm already gone." And Wesley walked out of The Hyperion. 


End file.
